To develop alcoholism programs for state, local government and industrial employees who need such assistance - by recruiting a State Employee Specialist and an Occupational Specialist for industry. Their objectives will be to gather and study data about employees whose job performances are impaired, or whose employment is threatened by the use of alcohol to define the nature and extent of the problems, to formulate corrective measures, negotiate working agreements between authorative representatives of management and labor, to help implement such measures, evaluate effectiveness of pilot programs in selected demonstration areas, and when feasible encourage application to the broad employee base.